Source Engine/TF2-Updates (2013)
Dies ist eine Auflistung sämtlicher Updates der Source Engine und Team Fortress 2, die 2013 erschienen sind. Januar 08. Januar 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Fügte neue Werbegegenstände hinzu (Letzter Strohhalm, Grauhaariges Gewächs und Plüschpreis) *Mann vs. Machine **Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem Clienten in der Lage waren, mp_tournament_restart, tournament_readystate und tournament_teamname commands zu erstellen **Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem ein Exploit Spielern erlaubte einen Mini-Boss zu betäuben **Aktualisierte mvm_bigrock mit einigen neuen func_nobuild areas *Fixed a regression where minicrits were being affected by long-range damage fall-off *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem es durch Pfeile und Bolzen zum Absturz des Spielers kam *Fixed an exploit where certain player conditions could be used indefinitely *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem Spieler falsche Statistiken während des Levelwechsels sahen *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem die Tomislav Schussgeräusche abspielte ohne zu schießen *Fixed being able to score assists with yourself in certain situations *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den es möglich war, mithilfe der High Five-Verspottung in den gegnerischen Spawn-Punkt zu gelangen *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem Festliche Versionen von Waffen ein Set nicht vervollständigten, wenn sie ausgewählt waren *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem es zum Absturz des Spielers kam wenn dieser *Fixed a client crash when viewing the Top Sellers tab in the Mann Co. Store *Fixed styles not working properly for The Barnstormer *Aktualisierte die Entblößten Finger, damit die Haut im Bereich der Knöchel und des Handgelenks gesehen werden kann *Aktualisierte den Kalten Killer; fügte Einfärbbarkeit hinzu und korrigierte Fehler bei der Platzierung von ungewöhnlichen Effekten *Gegenstände der Echten Qualität und Festliche Gegenstände, die anderweitig tauschbar sind, können nun im Steam Community Markt aufgelistet werden *Aktualisierte die Localization Files 16. Januar 2013 *Fügte das Robo-Sandvich, das Festliche Sandvich, das Festliche Buff-Banner und den Festlichen Huntsman zu der Liste der im Mittelalter-Modus erlaubten Gegenstände hinzu. *Der Plüschpreis kann nun in der Pyrovision Killassistent sein *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem es durch verblutende Spieler zum Absturz des Servers kam *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem Bots im Zuschauermodus die Bombe im Mann vs. Machine-Modus aufnahmen *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem das Basar-Schnäppchen kritische Körpertreffer als Kopftreffer zählte *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem die Festliche Heilige Makrele die falschen Geräusche verwendete *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem das Seltsame Buff-Banner und das Seltsame Sandvich die Nutzung nicht immer verfolgten *Behob, dass die Feuer-Texturen von Des Soldiers Stumpen in DirectX 8 gezeigt wurden. *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem die Stil-Namen für den Flugschaupiloten fehlten *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem die Errungenschaft "Die Luft Ist Raus" bestimmte Balloonicorn und Reindoonicorn-Gegenstände nicht zählte *Aktualisierte die Färbeeffekte für den Hot Dogger, den Seebär, die Gefälschte Melone und den Kalten Killer *Aktualisierte die Localization Files 24. Januar 2013 Source Engine Changes (TF2, DoD:S, HL2:DM) *Fixed a bug that was preventing some crashes from being reported *Fixed the chat window not accepting characters for some languages Team Fortress 2 *Added raw mouse input for the Linux version *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem die Rezept-Beschreibungen für den Rettungsranger, die Stimmungskanone und den Impfarzt fehlten *Aktualisierte den Ausrüstungsbereich für die Elfenstiefel *Updated The Menpo to be paintable *Aktualisierte den Letzten Strohhalm und machte ihn einfärbbar *Fügte den Entblößten Fingern neue Stile hinzu *Updated The Rescue Ranger so it can be used as an ingredient when crafting *Updated the localization files *Updated the Item Import Tool **Improved UI layout **Added support for facial animations **Fixed skins sticking after a different DMX was loaded **Added support for LOD testing **Hats will automatically add an Unusual attachment point to bip_head *Vintage-quality items and Botkiller items that are otherwise tradable can now be listed on the Steam Community Market Februar 01. Februar 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch ausgeführt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die größeren Änderungen betreffen u.a.: *Added an option to the Advanced Options dialog to support viewing Steam Community Market-listable items, including current sell prices, from inside the game *Fixed Red Pyro and Red Demoman action figures not granting Genuine-quality versions of the in-game items. Players who have already redeemed codes will have the correct items granted to them the next time they launch the game. *Fixed Gullywash being in the wrong matchmaking category *Fixed exploit where players could be pushed into enemy spawn rooms by the payload cart *Fixed a client crash related to the scoreboard *Fixed the Heavy using incorrect melee animations *Beseitigte einen Fehler, durch den Brocks Locken nicht eingefärbt werden konnten. *Fixed team paint previews not showing the colors in the backpack/store icons *Fixed uploading replays to YouTube™ on Linux *Fixed a bug with item sets incorrectly applying their bonus when using Mann Vs. Machine upgrades of the same type *Fixed a ConVar exploit that allowed malformed values to circumvent range checks *Fixed MOTD sometimes not displaying HTML contents *Updated the Barnstormer to fix LOD clipping issues *Updated the localization files 18. Februar 2013 *Fügte neue Werbegegenstände hinzu **Brütale-Matte **Alarmstufe Rock *Fixed UGC Season 8 medals not using the correct colors *Aktualisierte das Material der Buck Turner All-Stars. 22. Februar 2013 Es wurden ein Updates für Team Fortress 2, Day of Defeat: Source und Half-Life 2: Deathmatch veröffentlicht. Die Updates werden automatisch ausgeführt, wenn Sie Steam neustarten. Die größeren Änderungen betreffen u.a.: Source Engine-Änderungen (TF2, DoD:S, HL2:DM) *Beseitigte einen Absturz des Klienten durch rendernde Modelle *Fixed a client crash related to audio in the web browser *Fixed servers crashing with the error message "Overflow error writing string table baseline" *Fixed a missing material when setting mat_viewportscale to anything other than 1 *Fixed windowed mode under certain window managers for the Linux version *Improved performance for the Linux version Team Fortress 2 *Added new promo items *Fixed buildings not always being downgraded at the same rate by the Red-Tape Recorder *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem die Alarmstufe Rock keinen Sound abspielte, wenn sie im Mann vs. Machine-Modus verwendet wurde. *Fixed players spamming the Shred Alert taunt in spawn rooms by changing their loadout presets *Fixed giant robots sometimes getting stuck in Mann Vs. Machine *Fixed a problem where traders that send in-game trade requests would receive the error message "The other player is currently busy trading with someone else" when the problem was actually related to Steam Guard settings 25. Februar 2013 Source Engine Changes (TF2, DoD:S, HL2:DM) *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem Material bei Änderung des Wertes von 'mat_color_projection' fehlte Team Fortress 2 *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem ein Gegenstandsbeschreibungs-Bug den 'nicht handelbar'-Text bei einigen nicht handelbaren Gegenständen nicht anzeigte März 04. März 2013 *Fügte neue Werbegegenstände hinzu. *Fügte Blaupausen für den Haftbombenspringer und den Raketen-Springer hinzu. *Behob, dass r_depthoverlay ConVar nicht das korrekte Material verwendete. *Verbesserte die Performance und Stabilität der Linux-Version. 12. März 2013 *Schaltete "Was befindet sich im Inneren der Portal 2 Sountrack-Box?" frei *Fügte neue Werbegegenstände hinzu *Entfernte die Geborgene Mann Co. Vorratskiste #40, Kiste #49 und Kiste #54 von der Item-Fundliste *Fügte die Geborgene Mann Co. Vorratkiste #50, Kiste #56, und Kiste #57 zur Item-Fundliste hinzu *Aktualisierte die Localization Files 19. März 2013 *'Source Engine Changes (TF2, DoD:S, HL2:DM)' *Disabled Java for the in-game web browser Team Fortress 2 *Added support for running VR mode on the Oculus Rift *Beseitigte einen Fehler, durch den es zum Server-Crash kam, der durch die Spielstatistiken hervorgerufen wurde *Fixed custom paint not showing in the tool tip when you mouse-over an item in your backpack *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem der Spy Sapper in der dritten Person nicht richtig hielt *Fixed a bug where sentries would not rotate to face their target under some circumstances *Fixed a scoreboard bug where domination count was reduced by 2 when a dominated player left the server *Fixed the Fists of Steel not reducing damage from ranged weapons that use energy rings *Fixed the death notice icon for the Eureka Effect *Fixed the Neon Annihilator sometimes floating in the world after death *Fixes for strange parts: **Der Großverdiener akzeptiert nun keine Seltsamen Bauteile mehr für Kills auf weite Distanz **The Festive Grenade Launcher can now accept Critical Kills strange parts **The Neon Annihilator can now accept Sappers Destroyed strange parts *Beseitigte einen Teil des Beschreibungstextes des Menschenschmelzer, der fälschlicherweise *Removed some description text from the Manmelter that incorrectly stated its projectiles could not be deflected *Updated the Blind Justice so it can be equipped with other misc-slot items on the Demoman's face *Aktualisierte das Rucksack-Bild für das 'Upgrade auf Premium'-Geschenk *Aktualisierte Mann Vs. Machine **Fixed the boss health bar sometimes disappearing **Fixed the uber Medics in Wave 4 of the Broken Parts mission charging at the incorrect rate *Aktualisierte die Localization Files 27. März 2013 *Beseitigte einen Bug, der unsichtbare Spieler in der Welt verursachte *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem Engineer-Bots in Mann vs. Machine Einweg-Sentrys bauten, die sich zu kleinen, roten Stufe 3-Sentrys upgradeten *Fügte the Ready Steady Pan tournament medal for Season 2 *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den der Festliche Axtinator, die Erzieherische Maßnahme, die Wanga-Nadel und der Geschenkpapier-Meuchler nach dem Tod manchmal in der Welt trieben *Removed the promotion restrictions from Croft's Crest, The Fortune Hunter, and The Tomb Wrapper *Aktualisierte Mvm_Bigrock, um ein Loch im Terrain zu beseitigen *Community-Anfragen: **Added new inputs for the tf_logic_koth entity: SetRedTimer, SetBlueTimer, AddRedTimer, AddBlueTimer **Added a "team" field to the teamplay_flag_event game event to identify which flag the event is for April 03. April 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Hindert Server des Spiels daran, die MOTD-Anzeige mehr als einmal anzuzeigen, wenn sich der Spieler durch Matchmaking oder Schnellspiel verbunden hat. *Fügte neue Werbegegenstände hinzu. *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem Dispenser, die von einem Bürokraten-Bandgerät gesappt wurden, Spieler weiterhin heilten. *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem Gebäude, die vom Bürokraten-Bandgerät zerstört wurden, manchmal keine Todesnachricht anzeigten. *Beseitigte Bug in Mann vs. Machine, der mit dem Tragen von Gebäuden und dem Benutzen der "Gebäude-Upgrade"-Feldflasche zusammenhing. *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem der Gitarren-Sound manchmal nicht abspielte, wenn man mit dem Neon-Vernichter spottete. *Beseitigte fehlenden Verhüllungseffekt für die Wanga-Nadel. *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem der Schläger aus der Hölle den Arm-Skin von Team RED nutzte, während man in Team BLU war. *Fixed custom cursors in VR mode *Fixed Hydra input in VR mode *Verbesserte die Performance von Linux *Improved performance of Linux dedicated server binaries 23. April 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Added "Only allow map files" to the possible selections in the download filter option for clients *Fixed a client crash related to the material system *Fixed Diamond/Carbonado Botkiller weapons using incorrect team materials for the arms *Fixed a vphysics regression where some items would travel farther than they should *Verbesserte die Performance und Stabilität für die Linux-Version *Removed range restrictions from viewmodel_fov_demo *Aktualisierte den Ap-Sap, damit er in Geschenkpapier eingepackt und mit benutzerdefinierten Namen und Beschreibungen versehen werden kann 25. April 2013 Mai 13. Mai 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Added UGC Highlander Season 9 and UGC 6vs6 Season 11 medals *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem das Botkiller-Scharfschützengewehr, der Raketenwerfer und das Spy-Messer die falschen Teamfarben für die Arme verwendeten *Beseitigte einen Bug, der Stufe 3-Mini-Sentrys im Mann vs. Machine-Modus zuließ *Beseitigte ein Problem, bei dem Unterwasser-Explosionen Graphik-Verfälschungen verursachten *Fixed an issue with HDR rendering where auto-exposure would vary incorrectly in some areas *Beseitigte ein Problem, bei dem Objekte Unterwasser falsch renderten *Fixed incorrect ellipsizing of text in some cases for the Mac version *Aktualisierte den Phlogistinator, um die Menge an ansteigendem 'MMMPH' zu reduzieren, wenn man Tanks und Roboter im Mann vs. Machine-Modus angreift. *Aktualiserte den Tuxxy-Smoking, damit er hergestellt werden kann *Aktualisierte die Wilson-Welle und die Schinkenkeule, damit sie hergestellt, gehandelt oder verschenkt werden können *Aktualisierte die Konsole, damit sie von dem Terminal erreicht werden kann, durch das das Spiel in der Linux- und Mac-Version läuft *Aktualisierte die Linux-Version **Fixed triggers never registering as "released" on certain game controllers **Fixed clipboard issues on some window managers, most notably KDE **Beseitigte einen Bug, durch den die Kartenliste umgedreht wurde **Made loading custom fonts for third party HUDs work on certain fonts 17. Mai 2013 *Hauptartikel: Robotic Boogaloo-Update Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: Source Engine Changes *Fixed server CPU spikes caused by compression of string tables and packets. *Added sv_netspike, sv_netspike_sendtime_ms, and sv_netspike_output convars for investigating server performance *net_compresspackets_minsize default value increased to 1024. This convar now also determines the threshold to determine when a "fragment" (logical game network message, before being broken up into network packets) is compressed. *Added vprof_vtrace and vprof_report_oninterval convars, and tweaked vprof_dump_spikes and vprof_dump_oninterval to reduce output Team Fortress 2 *Fügte das Robotic Boogaloo-Community-Update hinzu: http://www.teamfortress.com/roboticboogaloo/ *Fixed a chat exploit that would cause other clients to timeout from dedicated servers *Aktualisierte den Mann Co. Store: **Fügte RoboKisten-Schlüssel hinzu. **Added A Random RoboKey Gift **Added Pile of RoboKey Gifts **Backpack Expanders on sale at 80% off *Aktualiserte die Lokalisierungsdatein. Juni 03. Juni 2013 13. Juni 2013 *Hauptartikel: Zweites Workshop-Inhaltspaket Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Fügte 10 neue Steam Workshop-Gegenstände hinzu: **http://www.teamfortress.com/post.php?id=10864 *Fügte neue Werbegegenstände hinzu. *Behob, dass die Ingame-Benutzerschnittstelle nicht die Sprach-Einstellung der TF2-Eigenschaften aus der Steam-Benutzerschnittstelle verwendete. *Behob, dass der Aufprall der Stimmungskanone auf bestimmten Servern nicht gehört werden konnte. 19. Juni 2013 An update to Team Fortress 2 has been released. The update will be applied automatically when you restart Team Fortress 2. The major changes include: *Fixed a client crash when downloading custom maps for the Mac version *Fixed browser cookies not persisting across game restarts *Fixed the Festive Frontier Justice using the incorrect skin for the Blue team *Fixed the Virus Doctor painting the entire hat instead of just the bands *Reparierte die Schattierung vom Einstecktuch, dem Stout Shako, L'Inspecteur und dem Full Metal Drill Hat *Stopped dropping Mann Co Supply Crate #55 and added Mann Co Supply Crate #59 *Updated the Pocket Pyro so it can get assists in Pyrovision *Updated the Liquidator's Lid so it can be painted *Updated VR mode **Added support for cloning your desktop display **Added support for running the Rift as an extension of your desktop at resolutions other than 1280x800 26. Juni 2013 Juli 10. Juli 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: General: *Added over 60 Gold Star community-submitted Workshop items *Summer Claim Check kann nun gegen Sommer-Kühlboxen eingelöst werden. *Summer Cooler Keys are now available in the Mann Co. Store *Karten-Briefmarken und Seltsame-Filter für die Community-Karten''' cp_standin und cp_process sind nun im Mann Co. Store erhältlich. *Reduced intensity of Bleed and Jarate screen effects under DX8 *Added text search functionality to the backpack and the store *Added tf_hud_show_servertimelimit to display the server’s per-map time limit on the in-game HUD *In MvM, if all team members unready, the pre-round countdown will stop *In MvM, when robots are killed by sniper headshots or explosive headshot upgrade, they will drop ‘red’ money that will automatically be collected when it would otherwise dissolve *Fixed a bug with the Unusual Adjustment Slider that would cause changes not to take effect *Double-clicking a crate will now take you to the appropriate key in the store *By default, items with non-standard qualities (i.e., strange, unusual) will not be selectable as craft ingredient. The ingredient selection UI has a checkbox to disable this feature and allow selection. *Unusuals and Stranges no longer stack in loadout equip pages *Fixed a bug that would sometimes cause incorrect Steam Community Market prices to be shown on item tooltips when using non-USD currencies *Fixed a bug that would cause the popular items page in the store to not always update correctly *Fixed a bug where disguised red spies spawned a blue heal particle when touching healthkits *Fixed a bug where certain projectiles and Engineer building gibs could cause doors to become stuck *Fixed a bug where crouch animations would not properly play while in humiliation state *Fixed a bug where full ÜberCharge effects would always show on the client if a player was killed with full ÜberCharge *Fixed a bug that allowed custom item names/descriptions containing HTML to sometimes change the appearance of items in Steam Community *Fixed level 3 dispensers missing geometry *Fixed level 2 dispensers appearing identical to level 1 dispensers at certain LODs *Fixed the Marked-For-Death effect showing over the head of disguised or stealthed players *Fixed suicide deathnotices showing the dead player's last deployed weapon instead of the skull and crossbones *Fixed characters in the loadout page sometimes appearing as if they were cloaked *Weapon attributes will now show in the same order in-game and in Steam Community *Support for the ITFItems/GetPlayerItems and ITFItems/GetSchema WebAPIs have been removed *Added support for the Oculus-native distortion function via the "oculus_use_ovr_distortion" convar in VR mode '''Maps: *Fügte cp_standin und cp_process hinzu. *Renamed mvm_coaltown_event to mvm_ghost_town to fix a problem with voting for challenges in MvM when on Coal Town *cp_badlands **Fixed jumps being ruined by small rock ledge near spiral **Fixed prop collisions **Fixed clip smoothing *cp_dustbowl **Fixed players building in Blu's first spawn **Fixed players shooting through rocks in stage 2 **Fixed collision in tunnels in stage 2 **Fixed textures not displaying properly in Pyrovision **Fixed lighting on cliff faces **Fixed skybox error in stage 3. **Fixed players getting killed through the ceiling under stage 2 cap 1 **Adjusted ceiling height in stage 3 tunnel for better clearance **Cleaned up prop collision *cp_egypt **Fixed clip brush exploits **Players can no longer build on top of arches and high ledges *cp_gorge **Players can no longer build in Blu's first spawn room **Changed scale of water texture *cp_granary **Fixed improper orientation on arrow signs **Fixed players getting above red forward spawn **Fixed players building on cargo containers inside spawn room **Fixed holes in skybox geometry **Removed collision from hanging lamp over Red spawn **Removed collision from security cameras above Red and Blue spawns **Mirrored fence alcove from Blu final cap arena to Red side **Balanced collision of rocks in final capture arenas **Re-ordered spawns in the first spawn room to be consistent between Red and Blu *cp_gravelpit **Clipped roof of building over cap A **Removed helthpack under terrain **Added decals under health kits and ammo packs *cp_gullywash **Fixed players getting out of the map near the middle capture point **Fixed collision exploits near middle capture point *cp_mountainlab **Fixed collision issues on the ladders and hill that lead to the first point **Fixed static prop lighting *cp_steel **Fixed players blocking Blu's spawn exit door leading to capture point B **Fixed collision on ledge near capture point B **Players can no longer build inside Red spawn room. **Blu spawn point over grate removed. *ctf_2fort **Fixed building inside of spawn doors **Fixed clipping exploits on battlements **Fixed height of door leading to spiral stairs in Blu base so players can now crouch past a placed dispenser **Cleaned up prop collision **Smoothed clipping on wagon wheel and other props *ctf_well **Fixed players jumping out of the map *koth_king **Health and ammo packs now match on Red and Blu sides of the map **Players can no longer build in spawn doors *koth_lakeside **Fixed rockets passing through terrain near the capture point *koth_viaduct **Players can no longer build in spawn room rafters *mvm_bigrock **Fixed players building on rock in cave section *pl_badwater **Fixed player clip brush exploits and missing player clip brushes on roofs and rock walls **Fixed player clip smoothing **Fixed fence collisions **Fixed floating rocks in skybox **Fixed lighting on props **Fixed lighting on canyon vista **Handrails no longer collide with bullets and projectiles **Performance increase through poly reduction, model collision reduction and model fade distances **Players can no longer build inside Blu spawn room **Players can no longer be trapped with teleporters under the sign by the first capture point **Players can no longer enter the room overlooking the final cap through the windows before point 3 is captured **Players will now be crushed by closing doors upon the capture of point 2 *pl_barnblitz **Fixed building in the skybox above Red's final spawn **Teleporters will no longer self destruct when used on the battlements near Blu's first spawn *pl_frontier **Fixed spawn doors not working properly after second capture. **Players can no longer build inside kill volumes **Players can no longer build inside of Blu's second spawn room **Red players can now enter the Blu team spawn upon round win *pl_goldrush **Fixed collision on props and clip exploits **Fixed buildings being prohibited from construction in the garage near the end of stage 3 **Players can no longer block the cart through the wall in stage **Players can no longer build in spawn exits **Players can no longer build on the shack roof near the end of stage 3 **Players and buildings can no longer be killed through the floor in stage 1 in the upper room by the cap **Players can no longer build on the perch in stage 1 **Handrails no longer collide with bullets and projectiles *pl_thundermountain **Fixed gate visible through ceiling in stage 3 **Fixed clipping in stage 3 Blu spawn **Prevented players from building in the cliffside kill zone in stage 1 *pl_upward **Fixed exploit where Blu team could be trapped in their final spawn room **Fixed gap in collision which allowed Blu players to be shot in their first spawn **Fixed fade distances on props in Blu spawn **Fixed players building under catwalk on the ledge of the final pit **Fixed clip brush exploits **Players can no longer be trapped by teleporting under stairs near final capture point **Players can no longer build inside of Red's final spawn room **Players can no longer build inside of spawn room doors **Players can no longer be trapped inside of the capture point sign **Prevented Blu team from entering final spawn room while it is neutral **Smoothed clipping collision **Collision performance increases **Handrails no longer collide with bullets and projectiles **Replaced floor texture in Red team final spawn room *plr_hightower **Fixed clip brush exploit above building on cliff edge *plr_nightfall **Fixed players jumping outside of the map **Reduced prop collision *plr_pipeline **Fixed invisible faces **Handrails no longer collide with bullets and projectiles *tc_hydro **Fixed clip brush exploit where players could get out of world **Fixed players getting on top of monument. Items: *The Chieftain's Challenge, Lord Cockswain's Pith Helmet, That '70s Chapeau, The K-9 Mane, The Stovepipe Sniper Shako, The Pounding Father, and Vox Diabolus can now be painted *"The Public Enemy", "The Urban Professional", and "The Dumpster Diver" sets will now show up as sets in the in-game UI *Cursed Soul items (Halloween zombie skins) are now renameable *Strange Bacon Grease can now be gift-wrapped *Added LODs to the Airborne Armaments set items *Fixed Bison/Pomson projectiles getting stuck on doors *Fixed Baseballs and Jars sometimes going through thin geometry *Crit-A-Cola **Removed: Damage taken mini-crits **Added: Damage taken increased 25% *Shortstop **Added 20% bonus healing while deployed **Added 80% vulnerability increase to all push forces while deployed *Winger **Added +25% Jump Height bonus when active *The Special Delivery (set) **Removed: +25 max health on wearer **Added: Leave a calling card on your victims *Battalion's Backup **Added additional +15% Sentry damage resistance to all teammates while banner effect is active (50% damage reduction while banner is active) **Rage is now generated from damage dealt instead of damage received *Black Box **Rocket explosions now use correct sound *Beggar’s Bazooka **Fixed an exploit that allowed players to hold a set fixed number of rockets (reload cancelling) **Misfired Rockets now remove one loaded rocket from the clip *Concheror **Rage is now generated only from damage dealt **Buffed players now receive a speed boost, in addition to the previous Health-On-Hit effect *Cow Mangler 5000 **Reduced clip size (from 5 to 4) **Removed -10% damage attribute **Removed 5% slower reload attribute **Added missing "sets players on fire" description text **New particles and sound *Escape Plan **Players receive the Marked-For-Death effect after deploying, and for a short period after holstering *Liberty Launcher **Removed: 25% reduced clip size penalty **Added: 25% reduced damage penalty *Original **Rocket explosions now use correct sound *The Tank Buster (set) **Removed: +20% Sentry damage resistance on wearer **Added: Leave a calling card on your victims *Phlogistinator **Fixed "Mmmph" progress resetting after touching a resupply cabinet *Powerjack **Added: 15% increase move speed while deployed **Added: 20% damage vulnerability to all sources *The Gas Jockey's Gear (set) **Removed: +10% faster move speed on wearer **Removed: +10% bullet damage vulnerability on wearer **Added: Leave a calling card on your victims *Chargin' Targe **Added: Afterburn immunity *Loose Cannon **Range no longer affects direct cannonball impact damage **Reduced charge time to 1 second **Added: Double-Donk (directly impacting an enemy within half a second before the bomb explosion) sound and particle effects **Double-Donk damage now mini-crits *Des Expertens Waffen (Set): **Entfernte: +10% Widerstandsfähigkeit gegen Feuer für den Träger. *Büffelsteak-Sandvich: **Entfernte: Minicrits bei erlittenem Schaden. **Fügte hinzu: Um 25% erhöhter Schaden bei erlittenem Schaden. *Dalokohs Bar **Increased amount of health restored per-bite from 15 to 25 *Gunslinger **Fixed a bug that caused mini-sentries to heal while being constructed *Rescue Ranger **Minor increase in damage per bolt **Increased building healing from 50 to 75 per bolt *Short Circuit **Ammo cost reduced when an attack destroys a projectile *Wrangler **Slightly reduced accuracy of manually-controlled sentry at long range **Protective shield now fades 1 second after the owning Engineer dies *Crusaders Crossbow **Changed arrow projectile to a large syringe **Added new trail effects **Smoothed out reload animation (DPS unchanged) **Fixed being able to heal players that are using items that block healing *Quick-Fix **Added 50% Overheal **Über now affects the medic when there's no heal target **Shotguns with pushback (Force-A-Nature) no longer affect players under the effect of Quick-Fix’s Über *Vaccinator **Über now fully absorbs crit damage for the selected damage type, but depletes Übercharge based on the amount of damage prevented *Bazaar Bargain **Fixed the starting charge rate being -40% instead of -20% **Capped the max charge rate to 200% *Cozy Camper **Removed movement penalty. **Added: Damage taken increased by 20% *Darwin's Danger shield **Added: Bullet damage taken reduced by 15% **Added: Explosive damage taken increased by 20% *Das Krok-o-Stil-Kit (Set) **Entfernte die Headshot-Immunität. **Fügte "Hinterlässt eine Visitenkarte auf Ihrem Opfer." hinzu. *Dead Ringer **When under the effect of Feign Death, damage taken decreases the duration of the effect *L'Etranger **Fügte hinzu: 40% höhere Tarnzeit *Spys-zapfen **Beseitigte einen Bug, durch den der Ladebalken nicht zurückgesetzt wurde, wenn der Spy starb *The Saharan Spy (set) **Removed: Reduced decloak sound volume **Removed: 0.5 sec longer cloak blink time **Added custom particle effects when taunting 18. Juli 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Beseitigte Regression, durch die das Spiel bei älteren Intel-Grafikkarten unter Linux nicht lief 24. Juli 2013 (I) Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Beendete den Mann Co. Store-Sommerverkauf. *Der Summer Claim Check wird nun nur noch selten verteilt. *Medics, die den Notarzt nutzen, werden nun von der Sprungkraft beeinflusst, die Pyros, die den Detonierer für Explosionssprünge verwenden, verursachen. *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den es durch fehlende Partikelsysteme zum Absturz eines Nutzers kommen konnte *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den es zum Server-Absturz kam, wenn Sudden Death-Modus nur mit Nahkampfwaffen gestartet wurde. *Beseititgte Fehler, durch den Spieler durch schließende Türen Schaden erlitten. *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Fuß-/Strandbälle manchmal Frachtloren und Züge blockierten. *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den die Farbdosen-Icons die roten/blauen Farben nicht richtig zeigten. *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den die Lochnesser-Waffenansicht nicht an der richtigen Stelle gezeigt wurde. *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den der Bonk Boy die falschen Normalen verwendete. *Aktualisierte Cp_Badlands und Koth_Badlands: **Öffnete die Fenster um den Punkt in der Mitte. **Gleitende Spieler clippt um Eingänge herum. 24. Juli 2013 (II) Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Behob, dass Nutzer/Server das Spiel nicht auf einer älteren Version von Windows laufen lassen konnten. August 20. August 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Fügte die Total War: Rome II "Romevision"-Werbung für den Mann vs. Machine-Modus hinzu. *Aktualisierte die Lokalisierungsdateien. 27. August 2013 I Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Added Chemistry Sets as a bonus drop. Chemistry Sets are recipe items that have varying inputs and varying outputs. You can complete a Chemistry Set by fulfilling all of its inputs, which will then give you the items it has listed in its outputs. *Das Ingame-Spieler-Statusbild wurde aktualisiert und zeigt nun ein Bild Ihres Chrakters mit seiner aktuell ausgewählten Ausrüstung. **Kann in den erweiterten Optionen ausgewählt werden. *Romevsision kann nun geteilt werden: Jeder, der Mann vs. Machine mit einem Besitzer des Hardy Laurel spielt, kann die Romevision in den Optionen einstellen. **Sie können Ihre Romevision-Bevorzugung in den erweiterten Optionen verwalten. *Beseitigte einen Bug, durch den Jarate und Saure Milch nicht alle Ziele innerhalb ihrer Reichweite betrafen. *Beseitigte einen Bug, durch den das "Dem Tode geweiht"-Icon nach dem Tod des betroffenen Spielers in der Welt verblieb. *Behob einen Bug, durch den Spys das Überheilungslimit des Kunais überschreiten konnten. *Beseitigte einen Bug, durch den das "Power-Ups teilen"-Upgrade der Medigun in Mann vs. Machine nicht korrekt funktionierte. *Fixed a bug that would cause the last few characters of text to be lost when copying text from input fields *Fixed a client sv_cheats exploit related to the commentary dialog *Fixed a problem that would cause the shotgun shell model to appear incorrectly third-person when using the Family Business *Improved bot pathing behavior around ramps *Bots can now reflect energy-based projectiles *Fixed incorrect alpha in the backpack images for the Valley Forge and the Founding Father *Der Affige Arzt und der Angesehene Schurke können nun eingefärbt werden und sind standardmäßig teamfarben. *Added server log entries for jarate_attack and milk_attack when using Jarate, Mad Milk, or the Sydney Sleeper *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den ein falscher Downloadpfad für nutzerspezifische Sounds verwendet wurde. *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Support-/Mission-Icons in dem Mann vs. Machine-HUD mehrfach angezeigt wurden. *Don't allow players without admin access on the server to use the various entity-creating commands to create point_servercommand entities *Updated cp_egypt_final **Fixed players building inside of Blu's first spawn *Updated cp_manor_event **Fixed players building in rafters *Updated cp_mountainlab **Fixed clip brush exploit above hallway leading toward final cap **Fixed exploit where players could be trapped in small space near final cap using teleporters *Updated plr_hightower **Added nobuild to cliff bottom to prevent engineers building in the kill volume *Removed Salvage Crate #50 *Removed Mann Co Supply Crate #56 *Added Mann Co Select Reserve Crate #60 *Fügte die Mann Co. Vorratskiste #71 hinzu. *Aktualisierte die Lokalisierungsdateien. 27. August 2013 II Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem es durch nutzerspezifische HUD-Dateien zum Absturz des Nutzers kam. 28. August 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Linux-Server nicht auf älteren Linux-Versionen liefen. *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem der HUD-3D-Charakter manchmal andere HUD-Gegenstände verschwinden ließ. *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem es zum HUD-Absturz des Nutzers kam, wenn sich Spys als eine Klasse tarnten, die eine passive Waffe wie den Sturmschild nutzten. *Beseitigte einen veralteten Tipp für den Notarzt. *Beseitigte einen Schatten-Bug bei Kriegers Geist. September 03. September 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Fügte die Möglichkeit hinzu, benutzbare Gegenstände in der Benutzerschnittstelle des Chemiebaukastens mit Doppelklick automatisch in die Slots zu schieben. *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Nutzer manchmal keine Warnung sahen, wenn sie nicht-handelbare Gegenstände beim Chemiebaukasten verwendeten. *Fixed not-tradable Strangifiers not applying the not-tradable status to the item they are used on *Fixed taunt kills with the Gunslinger not counting towards "Taunt Kills" strange scores *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem das "Tode geweiht"-Icon über dem Kopf des Spielers angezeigt wurde. *Behob, dass bei einigen Gegenständen des HUD-3D-Charakters ausgedehnte Polygone gezeigt wurden. 05. September 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Behob einen Absturz des Klienten, der beim Abschließen einer Mann vs. Machine-Mission auftrat. 09. September 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Behob einen Client-Absturz, der durch die Intialisierung des Input-Systems bei der Mac-Version auftrat. 16. September 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Beseitigte einen Noclip-Exploit, der das Duellieren und Coaching betraf. *Behob, dass Nutzer das Spiel auf WindowsXP nicht laufen lassen konnten. *Behob, dass der Glühdraht Brennmaterial in DirectX8 anzeigte. *Fixed an exploit that allowed Strange counters to be incremented negatively *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den des Kreuzritters Armbrust Teamkameraden heilte, die den Equalizer oder Fluchtplan verwendeten. *Behob, dass die Gegenstandssets 'Des Expertens Waffen', 'Der schlafende Bär' und 'Der Mittelalterliche Medic' nicht ihre zugehörigen Hüte auflisteten. *Aktualisierte den Haftbombenspringer, damit dieser nur zwei aktive Haftbomben auf einmal verwendet. *Aktualisierte das Hinterteil-Windlicht: **Beseitigte Fehler, durch den der Medic es nicht ausrüsten konnte. **Behob, dass es die falschen Materialien verwendete, wenn es vom Medic ausgerüstet wurde. 18. September 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Behob, dass der "Halloween 2013"-Tag sich mit dem "Sound Device"-Tag im Steam Workshop bei der Publish-Nutzeroberfläche überlappte. 23. September 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Sonstige Gegenstände mit Seltsamer Qualität, die handelbar sind, können nun im Steam Community Markt aufgelistet werden. *Aktualisierte den Bärtigen Bomber und den Bolzenbomber, damit sie mit Brillen ausgerüstet werden können. Von der Community gefordert: *Fügte Modell-Skalierung- und SetModelScale-Input zum Studiomodell hinzu, damit Karten-Autoren diese zur Skalierung von Modellen nutzen können. Nicht dokumentierte Änderungen: *Werbegegenstände für "Total War: ROME II" wurden dem Mann Co. Store hinzugefügt. Oktober 02. Oktober 2013 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Fügte die Fall 2013 Acorns Crate #72 hinzu. *Fügte die Fall 2013 Gourd Crate #73 hinzu. *Fügte einen neuen Werbegegenstand hinzu: The Grandmaster *Fixed several bugs that would cause inconsistent behavior when switching between or modifying loadout presets *Fixed a bug that would cause modifying (i.e., painting, renaming) an item to break loadout presets involving that item *Behob, dass der Verspottungsangriff der Übersäge das falsche Todesanzeige-Bild zeigte. *Fixed the Demoman charge sound being clipped by the weapon crit sound *Fixed being able to incorrectly earn the Scout achievement "Retire the Runner" by killing a Heavy who had just eaten The Buffalo Steak Sandvich *Updated Hardy Laurel for the Soldier and Engineer so it doesn't float on their heads *Aktualisierte den Hardy Laurel, damit dieser beim Soldier und beim Engineer nicht über dem Kopf schwebt. *Aktualisierte die Sommer-Sonnenbrille und die Profesorenbrille, damit diese nicht während der Verspottungen des Snipers in der Luft schweben. *Aktualisierte Cp_Granary: **Added nobuild and clipping to fix exploits above the forward spawns **Adjusted player shadows to reduce shadows casting through walls **Skybox rendering fixes Kategorie:Updates Kategorie:Team Fortress 2-Updates